A Song of Warriors
by Cellestial Moon
Summary: Truthfully,this isn't a story about Eragon,but i put it in this category bc it inspired me 2 write.It takes place during the midevil times,there's action,war,romance & whatever else I throw in. Just give it a chance, it's not like you have anything 2 lose
1. Chapter 1

Soft footsteps echoed from the small dirt trail into the unexplored forest surrounding a town know as Ruetek. Actually the town is known only to the people who inhabit it. Traders do not come here because they do not know it exists; there are no visitors, and all who are born in the small village stay in the village. No one makes them, its just sort of an unwritten rule. No one has left the village in over 200 years, and though the empire had forgotten the village, the Gods had not, for the peoples crops and live stock grew well, and the people did not suffer from inbreeding, though most frowned upon it.

The girl stumbled without losing her balance, and without missing a step. Life was too boring for her to even care. When she was little, she would be suspicious of every noise, every movement. But at the age of 15, she had done and seen what she thought was everything the little town had to offer.

She pushed back her long golden blond hair letting the warm summer sun beat down on her face. Her long legs carrying her swiftly down the road, where she would most likely be joined by – She quickly smoothed out her short sleeved light green shirt and dark brown shorts.

"Here we go." She whispered to herself. She halted at the home made branch n' barbed wire fence gate, looking out into the fields of endless corn. There was a woman in a small garden beside an oaken wood house, dull and shaggy with age. The woman held a hoe in one hand and a basket of tomatoes in the other. Her long sky blue dress dragged along on the ground, and white apron stained with dirt. Her face was already beat red from work when the day had just begun, though it was already unbelievably hot. The woman looked up as Jessica made her way through the gate.

"Oh, I haven't seen you in ages!" She cried. She leaned her hoe against the house and laid her basket of tomatoes on the ground. Jessica outstretched her arms for the incoming hug.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs.-." She choked out. The woman held her at arms length.

"I've told you several times before, just call me Leeane." She squeezed her one last time, than went back to her garden.

"But anyway, I'm sure you came for Reigme?" Jessica shrugged." If he's not busy…"

Leeane sighed. "Well he cannot go. The fields need tending and Jerry and I can't do it alone. But if you'd like to stay until he's finished, you know you're always welcome."

Jessica smiled. "What can I do?"

Leeane set Jessica to work plowing the weeds from her garden while she plucked the tomatoes and wild onions. Jessica poured herself into her work, and in no time sweat was running down her face and neck. After several hours of hoeing, picking vegetables and trips back and forth from the river for water, Leeane finally called her into the house. Jessica happily followed her in and was handed 3 canteens of water and 2 whicker baskets of food. One was smaller, and filled with enough for one person, while the other was loaded for two. Jessica smiled.

"How can I ever thank you?"

Leeane smiled warmly. "Just keep coming round, helping us out and keeping Reigme out of trouble and you'll never be in our debt. Now go before the boys starve to death!"

Jessica turned and hurried out the door stuffing the water into the baskets at the same time. Jerry wasn't far from the house, which wasn't a surprise. Jessica quickly handed off the food and continued her search for Reigme. She started off at a fast walk, but her hunger and excitement drove her to go faster. She jogged around in the field, seeing no trace of him until-

Jessica ran dead into an unseen victim, cursing as she fell. "What the hell?!" Reigme threw his scythe to the side as he was knocked off of his feet, landing hard on his back. The hot dust settled over them as they lay panting, Jessica laying sprawled over Reigme. She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, her insides flipping wildly. "I brought you lunch." She laughed and slid to the ground beside him letting him sit up. His darkly tanned body drenched in sweat was covered in a thick layer of dust. Jessica giggled helplessly. "Where's your shirt?"

He shrugged like she knew he would. "Don't know, But I'll find it later, and I might need help." Jessica smirked as she wiped at the sand on his muscular chest and stomach.

"Right now, all I can think of is the food!" Reigme laughed and dug out a sandwich. "I could do this forever."

Jessica smiled and grabbed a sandwich for herself. "Well, give and take a few parts…" She mumbled. Reigme smiled.

"I could only agree with you on that." Jessica blushed furiously. "Less talking, more eating." She stuttered. They wolfed down their sandwiches and chugged the water.

The first sun was already past its high point in the sky, and a cool summer breeze teased the corn. Small clouds drifted lazily by every so often blocking out one sun or the other.

Reigme stood and stretched, dust poured off of the back of his pants. "I guess I'll see you later."

Jessica jumped to her feet. "No wait, let me help you so we con go swimming, I don't want to go by myself." She quickly dusted herself off, and began repacking the basket. "I'll run this to the house and be right back, Okay?"

Reigme shrugged. "I guess, but if I were you-"Well I'm glad you're not because I'd never get any help." She flashed him a quick smile then trotted away.

"WELL THERE'S NO REASON FOR HER TO BE HERE WHEN SHE NEEDS TO HELP OUT AT HOME, WE HAVE A FARM TOO YOU KNOW, AND SHE DOESN'T NEED TO BE HNGIN AROUND YOUR BOY EITHER, I DON'T TRUST HIM ANYMORE THAN I TRUST YOU!"

Jessica sighed wearily and snuck around to the side of the house, slipping in through the back door, sitting her basket beside the smaller one then knocked twice on the counter. She was answered by Leeane knocking once.

"Well," Leeane started. "As I said before, She is not in the field, but in the house helping me peel some potatoes." She finished loudly. Jessica quietly dug through the cabinet drawers until she found a peeler and dug into the potatoes beside the sink.

"I saw her walking to town and invited her to join us for lunch, and when she finished she offered to help us and wouldn't take no for an answer, so because she helped me in my garden, she will join us for supper, unless you think otherwise."

Jessica smiled. Leeane was a crafty one for sure, and was full of ingenious scenarios. This had happened 7 times before, and each time she had come up with a new reason to buy some time.

"Jessica," Mark ordered. "After supper, come straight home, do you hear me?"

"Yeah," Jessica called from the kitchen. Her stomach fluttered wildly. "I heard." She squealed as his footsteps faded. Leeane flew into the kitchen. "Hurry dear. I mean to keep my promise to your father and let you and Reigme go swimming too." "How does potato soup sound?" Jessica nodded vigorously and washed off her potato.

45 minutes later the basket was repacked and ready to go. Leeane handed Jessica the basket and canteens. "Have a good time, and you still have a while before you have to get home." Jessica took the basket and left.

"Reigme?" She called as she tore through the field. "C'mon, your mom said we can go. Reigme where are you?" Approaching footsteps slowed her. "C'mon I don't have much time." Reigme appeared, shaking out his shirt. "Ok then lets go." They quickly made their way out of the far side of the field where the river ran deep. They both laughed as they collapsed on the gravel bar.

Jessica sat the basket down beside her. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to swim before the day ends, the food can wait. And I'm sorry I took so long, Mark showed up and Leeane bought me until after supper, then I'll have to hurry home where I'll probably get grounded."

"Again?" Reigme groaned."

Jessica sighed. "On top of that I won't even get to see y- , uh, I mean, well, your mom seems to get pretty lonely…" Reigme shot her a quick glance.

Jessica blushed. It's still really hot, are we going to swim or not?" Reigme grinned.

"Whenever you're ready."

"I'll be ready for anything at anytime."

He tore off his pants. "You knew I was coming, you're wearing your swimming shorts!" Jessica laughed and undressed. Her brown and blue bikini showed off her slim torso and long legs. They raced for the water and dove in, gasping as they hit the icy water. "It's cold!" she shrieked. Reigme laughed. "I'm already used to it." He dove under and emerged again seconds later. "So, what exactly are you going to do in a few years anyways?" Jessica frowned. "What are you talking about? I'll end up marrying some idiot guy my parents choose for me, have 10 kids, work the fields and clean house or fun. That's how it's always been…you know that."

Reigme nodded and smirked. "I bet my parents choose a fat, childish girl who likes to clean house and wants 10 kids." They both burst out laughing. Even though the joke wasn't very funny, happiness didn't come often.

Time seemed to fly by on the gravel bar as they ate and talked. Their swim clothes were completely dry by the time the sun had disappeared behind the hills.

Jessica gasped as she looked away from Reigme. The sun had long disappeared and it was nearly too dark to see. "Reigme, I'd walk home with you but I really have to go." Reigme stood.

"No, I'll walk you to your house its fine." Jessica smiled.

"Well I guess we'd better get going then." She grabbed her clothes and the basket and started for the house. They took turns holding the basket until they were both fully dressed and had reached Reigme's house.

They both slipped inside where explanations were given followed by goodbye hugs. Reigme and Jessica left and raced down the road, both happy just being in the moment. A summer breeze whipped around them carrying away their worries and drying their clothes.

After a few minutes, they slowed to a walk. Fireflies danced around them, twinkling like stars in the sky, the silver moon shone down on them, guiding them down the dirt road. Locusts and crickets joined into each others song and the trees rocked back and forth with the soft melody.

They found themselves drifting closer together as feet receded to inches, and inches to nothing. The walk had been quiet until the firelight of Jessica's house came into view.

"Well," Reigme turned to Jessica. "I guess this is goodbye for a while, but if you ever come by…I'll be waiting…"

Jessica smiled. "Thanks, I'll remember that, and I'll come by as soon as I can." Before she realized what was going on, he had wrapped her in a hug. After a while she slowly pulled away. Reigme sighed. "I'll see you later, and please, be careful. Whatever it takes to live another day okay? Remember that, and think of me." Their eyes locked for a brief moment.

"Thank you, and how could I not?" She reluctantly turned, slowly making her way back to the house. Reigme spun and ran in the opposite direction fighting his urge to turn around.

Jessica stepped onto the ground level wooden deck, her heart pounded almost unbearably, her stomach churned furiously, begging her to run after Reigme and never return home.

Mark was sitting in a rocking chair fast asleep; bow in hand, a mass of arrows on the porch next to him, his head rolled to the side. She crept past him and quietly opened the screen door, sliding inside. Her two brothers were fast asleep, but her mom was the one she would have to worry about. She dropped to her knees and crawled through the pitch black house and into her room, where she quickly changed into her night clothes and slipped into bed. Her mind raced with thoughts of Reigme. She replayed being at the river and her walk home, then the hug, but most of all, was what he said. He had never hugged her like that before or at all for that matter. She curled up, fighting away the butterflies. She knew when she went to sleep, she would be doomed to wake to her parents arguing and the second she would leave her room, Mark would fly down the hallway and scream at her and tell her she couldn't leave the house for a week leaving her with her thoughts of….and his voice and what he said, trying to figure out what he meant. She was completely unable to stop thinking about him…

Her mind drifted off, finally too tired to continue but still able to create dreams, sweeping her away from reality.

The moon swam across the sky, almost completely full. The stars seemed to have doubled during the day but the Gods frowned upon the tiny village, and at the girl who lay sleeping, for with the moon…her life would forever change.

"YOU WANNA WORK DO YOU?!" Mark screamed as he shook Jessica awake. His eyes were bulged from his head and his forehead was wrinkled into his much receded hairline.

He jerked her out of bed and onto the floor. "GET UP!" He screamed. Jessica slowly got to her feet, her body shook with anticipation, and she could hear her brothers screaming from the doorway, begging him to stop. Reigme's words came to mind. "Whatever it takes to live another day…" She sucked in a breath, ready to defend herself.

"WELL IF MRS. LEEANE SAYS YOU LIKE TO WORK, WELL THEN WE'VE GOT PLENTY OF IT!" Jessica bared her teeth and growled as adrenaline coursed through her veins. Mark licked his thin lips. "GET IN THE KITCHEN!" Jessica tensed and slinked into the kitchen, watching him as she passed ready to block his belt with her arm. He would never know it didn't hurt, because he was too thick headed, so sure of himself, and of his "power".

"YOUR GONNA DO THEM DAMN DISHES!" Jessica looked at the sink, every dish had been soiled. She shrugged, rage filled her, but if she got through the day….She filled the sink and washed for three hours, then he set her to work on the laundry where she found clothes of her own she hadn't wore yet. She could hear her brothers outside laughing and running around. Her mind wandered far away to the forest. She longed for a life of freedom, to be able to fend for her own life and wield a sword freely…to cut down her foes…

"Jessica," Jessica whirled around. Water sloshed from her hands to the floor. Her mother stood at the door, her eyes red and swollen. "Where were you last night? We were worried about you…" Jessica turned back to the clothes. "Yeah, that defiantly explains the bow and arrows."

Terri blinked in confusion. "I don't know anything about that, but what were you doing?" Jessica sighed in annoyance. "When we sat down for supper we all got to talking and when we finally left the supper table it was dark out so I came straight home." Terri nodded thoughtfully. "They are very nice people…"

Jessica saw her chance and took it, Terri was lonely because Mark was a power hungry monster. He had denied her any friends and Jessica saw her chance to bring her mom around, and maybe talk Mark into shortening the grounding to only a couple days and out of the mass of chores she would be stuck doing.

"Yeah," Jessica started. "Nice people who want to be friends. They are the kind of people who would go on Sunday picnics with us. You love to cook and so does Leeane. You could sit with her and swap recipes, talk about the weather, mom she wouldn't care, and neither would you, do you know why? It's because true friends out side of their own family are rare, and she is one that would take that chance, because their family has woken up from 200 years of being too good to talk to anyone outside of their family!"

Terri stared at the floor, tears streaming down her raw swollen cheeks. Jessica fought the urge to smile. ("Hook")

"I believe you are wise beyond you years, but too stupid to do anything right. You should by now know that when you remain gone after the first suns high point, your father will know where you are and expect only the worst. Honestly, you leave long before anyone wakes and come home well after dark, what are we to think?"

("line and") her thoughts stopped short Jessica grimaced and no longer felt the urge to smile.

"I am not a child, I will be 16 next week, I deserve a little freedom before you marry me off, and at any rate, I only go at most twice a week!"

Terri clutched the worn fabric of her long green dress. "We try to keep you away to save you from getting you heart broken. You should know your father will try to marry you to the richest of the men. I-I just do not want you to suffer…" Jessica gaped at her. "I appreciate that you feel that way, but how do you think I feel now? Do you honestly think this isn't suffering? And I don't understand how you believe you are saving me from heartache, when it's not even like that…"

She felt herself nearly choke on her words. Terri smiled sadly. "You are only fooling yourself if that is what you believe." She shot a glance at the front door then disappeared from Jessica's view.

Jessica turned and made a mad attempt to finish the clothes, angry at her-self for being so cocky. Minutes later her efforts had paid off, but her rest was a short one.

Mark stomped through the house. "Hang up the clothes when your done then get in the fields. I want most of the corn harvested by the first suns set."

Jessica slowly got to her feet and loaded up the wicker basket full of wet clothes and rushed outside, avoiding Mark altogether. She loaded up the clothesline in record time, left the basket for later and snagged her scythe making a beeline for the farthest point from the house, but closest to…Reigme.

She shook her head. Butterflies filled her chest. "Why can't I stop thinking about you?" She sucked in a breath as she looked up into the sky, tears pulled at her eyes. "My heart feels torn in half. I long for you to hold me the way you did last night…I want you so bad but I-NO!" She slapped herself hard enough to make it sting. "I will not give in, I-He, no; I won't let myself become weak. He can only bring me pain in the end…But then why-"She smacked herself again. "Just stop. I don't, I-I, I should deal with this later.

Reigme leaned back against a dirt bank, mere yards from her, his legs crossed and hands in his lap, smiling sadly. In his heart he felt the same way, but it swelled knowing she felt so strongly for him.

The day passed slowly, but not without amusement, as Jessica sang for the rest of the day. Her emotions poured into her already strong voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate let the mud push up between her toes, as she closed in on her prey. It seeped over her toes and across her feet. She lunged and clasped it in her mud soaked hands.

"What the hell are you doing Kate?" Trent slowly approached her, weary of her endless tricks. "I am not washing those clothes for you again!" Kate slowly turned her hands clasp in front of her, her shoulder length dirty blond hair hid most of her face, but her light blue eyes shone clear.

"Ooooh Trreeeeennnnt," She smiled menacingly. "I have something for you…" He tried to back away, his heart pounding. "No please, Kate please don't!' His freckled face paled. Her hands peeled open and a giant frog launched from between them. Trent shrieked and flopped backwards into the mud, the frog landed square on his chest. Its throat bubbled out as it croaked, then it hopped away. Kate fell backwards laughing, as Trent lay gasping in the mud. "Please" he begged "No more!"

Kate erupted into another fit of laughter, joined by tears. "Okay, okay, a truce."

Trent sighed and let his head drop into the mud with instant regret. "Why can't you grow up?"

Kate sneered. "Well we can't both be scared babies." Trent sat up. His hair stuck out at odd angles. "All I'm saying is that you can't be immature forever. You have to grow up sometime, and it might as well be now. It's been 6 years and there's no-one to care about whether or not you are strong or tough o-or whatever you're trying to be, just-"

Kate roared. "You think I'm an act? A show? You think I fake who I am for you? Look around, I am the only laughter, the only happiness for miles, and you're trying to tell me I should cower in that tree house with you and hope to survive? Just where do you get off? Should I become weak so that you are the strong one? Is that it? Why are you trying to change me? Can't you accept me as I am? No, I think you are the one that needs to grow up, because out here, there is no need to be serious. Maybe cautious, but you are way past that line."

She turned and stomped into the forest. Regret was far from her, but well on its way. She forced him from her mind as she carried herself farther and farther away from him. "What an ass! Who the hell does he think he is anyways? How can he even think that?"

She tore through the woods, her anger seemed to leave tracks in the soil behind her, thought her feet did not. She could feel it coursing through her veins. He had no right to say any of that.

Trent slowly crawled to his feet, his mouth was numb and he shook slightly as he watched Kate disappeared into the forest. With her steps left all sound, and all but the wind seemed to die. He trudged off in the opposite direction, his heart shattered again, and was becoming harder to put back together. He quickly stripped down, and dove into the icy waters of the creek, the mud left a brown stain in the crystal water that trailed down in long tendrils.

Trent shivered as he snuck back into the house stark naked. He draped his clothes over the rail outside then tiptoed into his room, and dug out some fresh clothes.

"You stayed out longer than I-"Kate shrieked as he whirled around, blushing furiously. "What's wrong with you? Get some clothes on!" Trent stood frozen. Kate swallowed hard, then turned and raced into the kitchen. Her mind was fried. "She quickly lit up a fire and dumped her skinned squirrels onto the thin rocky plate above it. This was a new occurrence in the 6 years of living together. She slumped down against the wall of the tree house, holding her head in her hands.

"How on earth can he be a year older than me? He doesn't act 17…" She squeezed her eyes shut against him. The thought of seeing him again made her heart drop. "How awkward…"

"And embarrassing…" Trent mumbled as he walked through the kitchen with his head down. Kate sighed and shook her head. She couldn't believe she had run from her horrible life at home into an endless mess with Trent. She had never in her younger life saw a banishment coming, but the day her father died…her life had changed forever. The town quickly threw her out, removing the name Bland from her identity, and as a 10 year old tomboy, cast into a world of loneliness, to cross half a desert and into an unknown forest, only to meet up with a boy, neither with an once of trust to spare, and yet a need to be with someone, and not alone. She could remember the long months of walking, and passing out for days in the dessert heat, begging for death but clinging to life…she was beginning to wish she had died…

The squirrels above her began to pop and sizzle. She jumped to her feet and rescued them just in time.

They ate quickly then went straight outside, staring up at the full moon. They sat in complete silence, watching the fireflies dance in the summer heat against the trees like stars twinkling in the sky. Trent yawned and stretched. "I-I'm sorry about everything I said earlier…" "I know." Kate said bluntly. "G' night." She jumped to her feet and disappeared into the house, flopping onto her bed. "Idiot…" She whispered as she drifted off.

Trent stared up into the sky, tears forming in his eyes. "What should I do?" He quickly wiped at his eyes and went into the house. He paused at Kate's doorway seeing she was already asleep, and then went to bed himself tossing, and turning all night.


	3. Chapter 3

The third sun had finally set past the trees over the cornfields where Jessica lay, staring up at the silver moon. "I wonder what you're doing right now…"

"Eh, nothing really."

Jessica gasped and jumped to her feet. "What are you doing here?!" She hissed. "If Mark catches you, we'll both be done for!"

Reigme shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not scared of a weak old man." Jessica stared at the ground. "Why did you come?"

Reigme stared at her in confusion. "I came to see if you were okay, and frankly, you look half dead with exhaustion…are you okay?" Jessica shrugged. "You should know by now that I like to work my butt off…" Reigme smiled. "Yeah…well, I guess I'll just leave since you don't want me here." Jessica's heart nearly ripped in half. She glared at him, tears stung the back of her eyes, but she willed herself to stay strong. "No, its okay you can sit with me a few minutes, but I'll have to go soon…" Reigme sighed. "I just don't want to see you get hurt…" Jessica smiled weakly and lay down, staring up at the sky.

"What doesn't kill me can only make me stronger…right?"

Reigme shook his head and sat down beside her. "You're too stubborn for your own good, you know?"

Jessica swallowed hard. Reigme laid down next too her, staring up at the sky, his strong arms folded over his chest. Jessica took the opportunity to watch him and take in his every detail, and to just stare. Reigme glanced at her. "What?" Jessica blushed and looked away. "I-I thought I saw a fox is all…" Reigme smirked. "Yeah I'll bet. By the way, I heard you were a good singer. "Jessica blushed. " No, not really…" Reigme choked, unable to believe what she had said. "I don't believe you for one second!" Jessica shrugged. "Reigme's mouth dropped open. "Prove it, and sing."

Jessica shook her head and stared at the moon. "Maybe later." She slowly got to her feet. Dust spilled off of the back of her shirt. "I'll see you later." She turned to leave. Reigme scrambled to his feet. "No, Jess, wait…" She turned and faced him. She melted as he tightly wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. Jessica buried her face in his neck. "I'm sorry Reigme, but something has to change…I can't live like this anymore…Reigme, I'm sorry, and please don't forget about me…"

Reigme almost let go. "Wait…Jess? Please I-I don't understand…" Jessica slipped her fingers through his hair and pulled his face to hers kissing his forehead. "You will soon enough…" She slowly pulled away, her fingers trailed across his cheeks, his fingers dragged across her hips as he reluctantly let go. He stared into her eyes. "But what about us?" Jessica looked away. "Where I am going it won't matter, but I'll never forget you…and please don't be mad." She turned and slowly made her way to her house where she received no dinner and was sent directly to bed.

Reigme watched her walk away. He was completely confused and scared for her. He stared at the ground before him. "Why does this have to be so hard? What made her change into this?" He mumbled. He looked up as Jessica began to fade into the field. He followed her to the edge of the field and watched as Mark snapped his belt behind her slamming the door behind him. Reigme winced. "This, this is why…"

He slowly backed away, and tore down the road toward his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Leeane Crept into Reigme's room as the moon hit its high point. "Reigme…Wake up…I don't know what you're intending to do but you've brought Hell to this town."

Reigme's eyes fluttered open. "W-what? What are you talking about?"

Leeane frowned. "you were away all evening, and now Jessica has turned up missing, and now Terri's here like asking about her…Reigme, I know you care for her…but this was a bad mistake and…she can't just come here and stay."

Reigme sat up, now wide awake and completely confused.

"Mom, I-I really don't know where she is." He slipped out of bed to dress. "But I was with her and she didn't say anything about…oh no…" His eyes were wide as the gears in his mind began to turn. Leeane cocked her head. "What?"

Reigme grabbed his pants…"She said she was tired of the way she lived…and just before she went home she asked me not to be mad at her…She may have run away…I have to find her...Mom I have to find her. He jammed a leg into his pants and paused as Terri appeared in the door way with Jerry behind her.

"Do you know where my daughter is?" Reigme opened his mouth but couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"No, but he has an idea." Leeane butted in. "Now, let me go start some tea for us. Is your husband here?"

Terri shook her head. "I thought it would be better if he didn't come so I told him she was probably in the field somewhere. I really hope she isn't though…if he finds her, I don't know that anyone could save her."

Reigme quickly finished dressing and left the room before Terri could say anything else. Jerry looked up from his rocker as Reigme stepped outside.

"Reigme, I don't know where you're going or even if you're at fault for this…but none of that matters now, does it?"

Reigme stared up into the stars and slowly shook his head. Jerry sighed.

"Just promise me that you will bring her home safely, no matter what happens, don't let her get away."

Reigme looked at Jerry with confusion and opened his mouth to speak. Jerry cut him off with a wink. "Now get out of here and go find her before she gets away."

Reigme smiled and trotted off the old wooden porch and around the side of the house into the middle of the road.

Reigme glanced around. He knew she wouldn't be here. He stared down the road in the direction of her house. He felt his heart strain and tug at his conscious. When he did not move it continued to grow stronger, and pull harder stealing his breath. It refused to let up at all until he began to walk in the same direction. The lessoning pain brought his mind to believe he was going the right way, pushing him into jog which quickly became a dead sprint. The pain quickly subsided but wouldn't quite go away. By the time he had reached her house, sweat was running down his back. Day was far from breaking, and yet the heat seemed to go on without end. After several minutes, the heat had sapped away every ounce of energy he could put out.

He trudged along watching the road closely for snakes, and dodging Kamikaze insects. He became so absorbed in his scanning and dodging that when he finally looked up, what he saw chilled him to his bones.

The peaceful forest full of trees that would barley sway and the gentle breeze that drifted endlessly, had become a gusty chilling wind, but worst was the forest. The trees whipped around fiercely, groaning as if angered, and screamed as they were ripped from the ground or branches broke off and crashed to the ground. The willows rocked so hard their vines would crack like a whip. What Reigme saw terrified him like nothing else he thought ever could. He and the rest of the town had been raised knowing that their little town was perfect and peaceful and knew no anger unless…He gasped. "Unless someone leaves…"

He broke into a sprint fueled with his emotions "What are you thinking?" He whispered into the wind. He didn't slow as he reached the cornfield, but ran through it slowing only when he reached the spot where he had run from her. He knelt down scanning the ground with his hand until he found what he was hoping he wouldn't find. He quickly stood, his stomach churned as he looked in the direction of the footprints. "Please no…"

"Jessica is that you?!"

Reigme looked up in surprise.

"Jessica if that's you, you'd better stay where you are! When I find you, you're going to wish you were dead because when I get through with you, you'll be pretty damn near it!"

Reigme wanted to find him and beat some sense into the old man, but he had to keep going. He followed the tracks for only a few minutes but soon enough found himself at the break between the crops and the woods line.

All farmers who live near the woods sacrificed almost 20 yards to keep away from them. They didn't know what was in them, but that the Gods kept them in the town for a reason, and for that, most were grateful.

Reigme continued forward and swallowed hard. He was about to help her undo 200 years of peaceful living. He stepped into the forest and the wind began to pick up as if in warning. He stepped again and the trees swayed harder, his clothes whipped fiercely in the wind and the dust of the farms was pulled into the air, diving around him. Reigme reached out and touched the tree beside him. It seemed to scream in anger as a blue glow grew from his fingers. "What the hell…" He pulled his hand back but the glow stayed and played across his tingling fingers. As he stared, fixated on his hand, a branch fell from the same tree he had touched and whacked him over the head, bringing him out of his focus causing the blue light to vanish.

"Jess!" He screamed. The hard soil could no longer guide him to her. "Jess where are you?" He slowly made his way through the woods following overturned leaves and flattened grass. "PLEASE JESS, WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed into the wind.

The wind slowed as he continued forward and the trees did not sway, but stood anxious and softly groaning. Soft, plush grass guarded his sore bare feet from the hard ground. "JESSICA!" He screamed again. His voice echoed against the dense tall trees. He pushed his way through dense brush and broken branches long fallen, rotting, and overgrown with moss teeming with life. Thorn bushes and trees grew together freely in thick, painful masses with thorns longer than his fingers and just as thick. The hill sides were crested with boulder sized platforms filled with holes and caves, while some hills dropped off into 2 story sandstone bluffs riddled with shallow caves.

The morning dew began to glisten in the moons light. Reigme continued to wander throughout the forest, unsure of whether she was even there. He sighed as he stood on a ledge overlooking most of the forest floor. On his left and right, the grassy hill continued downward ending at a creek that seemed more of a border for the outskirts of the village. The side nearest to him was lined with stones about half his size that lined the creek for as far as he could see, but the other side of the creek held not stones, but a welcoming mossy bank, and much wilder forest, riddled with vines and mysteries. "And monstrous creatures as well…"

A strong reflection of light caught his eye, and sitting on a rock directly below him in front of the creek sat Jessica with a rapier in her lap, a bow and several arrows across her back staring across the creek into the forest beyond. Reigme sighed and crept down the hill and onto the rock intending to be unnoticed until he sat beside her.

"What do you want?" she grumbled. "If you think I'm going back, you're wrong" She folded her arms but gripped the hilt of her sword tightly. He desperately wanted to back away, but stayed where he was. "What is it you intend to accomplish here? What good will your death bring?" Jessica growled. "I do not intend to die! But it is in the fact that you do not believe I can survive on my own that makes me want to go even more. You of all people should know how I feel! I have dreamt of this my whole life, and if its too much for you to understand, well it doesn't matter anyways, I don't have the patients to sit here and explain myself to you because if you don't understand by now, you never will, so just…just go home."

Reigme nearly fell over. "What are you talking about?…Jess please…what's going on?"

She sucked in a breath and pushed herself off of the rock and into the creek. Her right hand gripped the sword tightly and began to glow red the way his had glowed blue. "I am not asking you to understand, but to accept that I can no longer stand the way of life we live, slaving day after day with no reason to live, nothing to look forward to…"The creek began to move faster, rushing around her, opening for her to step on the dried rocky bottom as if making a path. "I care not if you hate me for this, but tell me so that I can forget this wretched town and the misunderstanding and horrible people in it.

With each step backward she took the water would open up around her foot keeping her dry. "Please…"Reigme leapt off the rock after her. At first the water pushed against him, but when he took a step forward, it parted the way it had for Jessica.

His looked down at his hand. The strange blue light played across his fingertips. "If you really must go, nothing could be worse than traveling through a strange world by yourself…I'll come with you if you want…" Jessica looked away. "You say that because you know it's too late to turn back and because you know your life can never be the same…you want to come because there is nothing for you here…you long for the life I'm about to create. If you think you can handle…no, if you think you can survive, then c'mon, let's see if this forest has another side."

She turned and waited for Reigme to stand beside her then made the final steps across the creek both stepped out onto the shore at the exact moment. Jessica whirled around as the creek wavered then disappeared completely. "I hope you didn't forget anything…"

Reigme turned and stared in awe. "I…I don't believe this…" They stared a moment longer then Jessica turned and squeezed Reigme's shoulder.

"No turning back now…or maybe the town never actually existed…c'mon lets go." She held her sword at her side ready for anything. Reigme shook his head. "Wait I want to see if it shows up again." He jogged past where they had entered then back to Jessica's side. "Its-"

"Completely gone?" Jessica and Reigme whirled around as a half human female stepped out from behind a huge tree. Her lower half was of a golden lion, but had the torso of a human similar to a centaur. Her hair had grown in like a mane. She had a circular tattoo around hare eye that drifted to her jaw line, and a second on her right hand which held a wooden spear, finely sharpened. "I haven't seen your kind in 200 years. Her voice was soft but she spoke with confidence and a slight purr. Her long white fangs lay over her full lips and her tail flicked back and forth as she spoke. "Why have you left the perfect home the Gods had created for what is left of your kind? Why have you ventured into a world of suffering and evil? Was it not good enough for you to play in? You do realize what you've done don't you? Or maybe you don't because you weren't told the truth…or at least the complete truth or even any explanations."

Jessica and Reigme exchanged glances. The creature shrugged her strong shoulders and blew back a lock of her stray golden mane. "Well first of all, you should know that you can trust me not to harm you, and though I am not worried of you harming me, because obviously you have no training in wielding a weapon of any sort…I am not taking any chances. This story is long and well, there is no point in wasting your strength because of stubbornness…" she glanced at the ground. "I have learned that the hard way…Now look, all I ask is that you sit with me, but keep your sword in its sheath so that by the time you have it drawn, I can be on my feet before you try anything stupid."

Jessica grit her teeth at the last statement. Reigme shook his head frantically at the creature. The woman smiled slightly and nodded. "Do you know what my kind is called, or any-other race for that matter?"

Jessica looked away. "They told us to forget about life outside of the village and be happy where we were and grateful. They kept us dumb to the outside world."

The woman smirked. "There are two types in my species. I am a Torek, because I have 4 legs. We are the warriors. The Reyuke have only 2 legs and are the hunters and village keepers…most of them are whores…and my name is Kentara. And you are?"

Jessica glanced at Reigme. "I am Jessica and he is Reigme." She jabbed a thumb in his direction.

Kentara frowned. "Can he not speak for himself?"

Reigme scowled. "I speak fine thank you, but I'm beginning to think there's no point for it."

Jessica folded her arms over her stomach after sheathing her sword. "Go crawl under a rock."

Reigme folded his arms as well and looked away. "Why should I? You're the one with all the problems."

Jessica roared as if she were the lion, startling not only Reigme but Kentara as well then ran at him. Kentara leapt over Jessica's head and held up a hand to her face.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE NOW!" She roared as she spoke. "THERE IS NOTHING MORE FOOLISH THEN TURNING YOUR LOVERED ONES TO ENEMIES DURING A WAR AS GREAT AS THIS." She paused. "Now, Jessica. Tell me what you just did."

Jessica glared into Kentara's sharp cat like green eyes, seeing that the pupils were not circles, but slits. She stared a few moments longer then sighed. "I-I don't know…he just"

"No," Kentara growled. "I mean the thing, or did you even notice, or did I just imagine it?"

Jessica frowned then gasped. "I roared didn't I? Damn…I'm sorry. I've been able to do it for as long as I can remember, but I've kept it secret for just as long…I can also imitate a mule."

Kentara stared in confusion. "What's a meoole?"

Reigme smirked. "Yeah right, prove it."

Jessica blushed. "This is embarrassing…" She took 3 deep breaths then let it rip. "HAW-EEE-HAW-EE-HAW!"

Kentara gasped and leapt backwards, her spear raised. "What madness is this? You are calling a Kaarion! STOP IT!"

Reigme laughed hysterically until he saw the panic in Kentara's eyes. Jessica frowned. "What could be so horrible that sounds like that?"

Kentara seemed completely in battle mode, her senses running wild. "You must understand that in reality, everything grew to survive in this chaotic world, and your meoole may be a fat lazy grazer, but ours is a giant lizard, with several rows of teeth, and claws longer than my height."

Jessica shuddered. "Do they live near here?"

Kentara shrugged. "They roam as they please, we usually see them coming because they are much taller than most of these trees."

Jessica and Reigme both felt the need to collapse onto the ground. Kentara sighed. "That thing you did before, can you do it again?"

Jessica nodded. "Yeah its easy to do, why?"

Kentara frowned. "Right now I should tell you what you need to know about your world."

Jessica and Reigme sat apart from each other while Kentara stretched out on her side in the grass.

"In the beginning your kind greatly outnumbered us. Because of this you found yourself superior to us and made many enemies. Men began to find themselves better than women and began taking land and calling it their own. They enslaved whatever crossed their path then built castles and strong armies, but ultimately technology... They kept the women to clean their castle and have their children. They became arrogant and careless, which ultimately led to their downfall. At this point, humans had become stupid pigs, full of empty threats. So the forests creatures drew together for the first and possibly last time in all of history and brought them to their knees. The gods knew this day would come and saw genocide if something was not done, so seeing they were so helpless they created a barrier to keep all other creatures out, but it could only work one way which was the same way the barrier could be broken. You must understand that when you crossed that barrier, you not only undid their 200 year lifestyle, you began the unraveling of the barrier. Soon the barrier will disappear completely and your kind will be open to everyone and anything. Nothing will be the same. You have nowhere to go so you will travel. A select few will sense you and follow bringing town after town to its destruction."

Jessica swallowed hard. "Is that the war you were talking about earlier?"

Kentara sighed sadly. "I could only wish." Jessica frowned but Kentara continued.

"It is much worse than that. On the east side of the forest, which is where you stand, trade is very necessary. Our fields are dry and our only supply of food comes from trade and much luck with hunting. The South is no more than a desert, the West has much water and prey, but the hunters are pathetic. But the north…The north holds a dense forest filled with much life and no order. The war is over who should be ruler of the 4 directions. Most territories refuse to play fair so we need someone who will even it all out, you see?"

They sat in silence for only a few minutes. "So you're saying," Reigme started. "The war is because everyone wants to be the king?"

Kentara sighed. "Do you realize how much more chaotic that would be? That doesn't really even make sense. That would be a war of every man for himself which would bring down the entire world. You are looking too closely at the problem. I mean of course everyone wants to rule, but who would support them?"

Jessica nodded. "So you're saying each race believes one of their own kind should lead?"

Kentara nodded. "But it is much deeper than that. There are uncountable races, and each have their own religion that is tied with a prophecy with its own story telling that the strongest of their race will lead the four directions to peace."

Kentara stood. "Come, you can walk and talk at the same time can you not?"

Reigme and Jessica slowly stood and followed, one in each side of her. "At first you seemed like an evil race, but now you seem so peaceful…are all of you like this?" Jessica questioned as she took in the details of Kentara's face.

Kentara grimaced. "I am sorry I gave you the wrong impression then. The Torek and Reyuke are very harsh and impatient. We are only kind when we are in a peaceful place. Like mine for instance is in the woods alone, where I am able to think. If we cannot get away to our spots, we become monstrous and evil. Reigme and Jessica stared at the ground.

"So how will we be treated?" Reigme whispered.

"I do not know, but we will find out soon enough, and try not to bump into anyone, and if they look annoyed look away, and do not look them in the eyes. You will end up on the ground, most likely dead, and that is allowed unlike in your world." She paused as they came to the gate. "Just try not to draw attention to yourself."

Jessica looked up into the starry night sky. "So what happened to the last ruler?"

Kentara sneered. "You have it all wrong. When my people first came, there was an outbreak. It had nothing to do with where they were going, you see we migrated into a suitable habitat for ourselves, and make no mistake, there was plenty of room…but after a while when the supplies the land gave us began to dwindle from the mass amounts of us, we became selfish, and for good reason…or so we thought." She pushed back a limb from her path then continued.

"My people became lazy and forgot how to hunt successfully…eventually; many starved, or died of sickness…or suicide." She whispered. She shook the thoughts or maybe even memories from her mind. When she continued her voice was once again strong.

"There seemed to be no hope for life here, and when life began to dwindle for us…a mass meeting was called. There were creatures as far as the eye could see all around…There were few of my people and those from the East were of few and starving. Those from the south were not affected anymore than usual. From the West…They were pathetic…All of them were overfed…fat, slow and stupid. They brought food for themselves that they refused to share and wolfed it down in front of us…laughing as our mouths hung open drooling uncontrollably…But worse then that was the few that came from the North. As far as I could tell they were doing well…but something about them…Though there were few…I do not believe it is because of hunger…The ones that came were strong and cunning…they would walk on those smaller then them…they were not good, that much I know…I remember as one walked past he looked me in the eyes…They were cold and harsh, his right eye glowed red as if he were under a spell." She shivered.

"But it was decided that we would trade what we had much of. It was slow at first…but it got better for a while then dwindled to nothing. You see there was never a king…just us."

As she finished they arrived at the gate. Kentara sighed.

"Alright, past this gate forgive my actions towards you…Are we ready?" Jessica frowned

"Wait what does that mean?"

The gates slowly crept open. Kentara's eyes flashed as they fell over the thousands of Reyuke.

She growled and reluctantly moved forward into the crowed.


	5. Chapter 5

They gasped as they passed though the giant gate of trees covered on deep claw like gouges. The town was more like a city. Hundreds of houses sat on the ground in front of them and more were being made at that moment. Each was different. Some were tall, others were short and many were long or wide. They were crafted from every type of wood possible and roughly put together. Hundreds of Reyuke roamed freely, talking quietly amongst themselves" What's going on?" Jessica whispered. Kentara growled softly which brought Jessica to look at her. Kentara's eyes glistened with malice.

"Do not speak," She hissed. "It is VERY annoying when someone does not want to be bothered…" She looked away and continued into the crowd.

Jessica and Reigme found it hard to keep her in sight with all the creatures moving around and between them. But what bothered them the most was not only that the Reyuke went out of their way to keep distance between her and themselves but that she was the only Torek they had seen so far.

When they finally reached her house they were on the far side of the town and Kentara had seemed to settle down. Her house was one of the smaller one's that had been built to last.

"I am sorry about the way I acted back there, but we also have a place where we do not want to be which happens to be crowded places."

Jessica frowned. "That explains why you went off so easily…so what's with all the houses being built everywhere and in poor condition…" Kentara sighed.

"Though this is the ideal place to live, it is very sheltered and scarcely attacked by Kaarion. So all of the Torek and Reyuke have come from all parts of the land to ban together to decide on the chosen one. There were only 30 here to begin with, but more come everyday and soon we will be undefeatable, yet unsheltered…If we have to start sharing our homes, chaos will break out…We will fight for our privacy which can only end in our deaths. Selfishness is our only weakness…" She gasped and jammed her hand over her mouth. "I have said too much. But forget about that, you are to sleep here tonight, and I must warn you, there are only 4 rooms. There are 2 bedrooms, a kitchen and this one. To sleep her is suicidal, and the kitchen is well…no…the bedrooms are very small and I share the bigger one with Galier-"

"Who is Galier?" Reigme interrupted. Kentara blushed.

"Well, he's…he's my felrah…" She stammered. Jessica and Reigme cast each other a confused glance.

"Um…yeah, no I don't…well I mean I don't know what that means but…"

Kentara gasped. "I thought for sure you…from the moment I saw you two I thought for sure…well I mean it sort of just happens…I thought for sure you felt that way about each other…"

Jessica gasped. "What?" She hissed. "What would bring you to think that?"

Kentara looked away. "I don't know…you constantly look at each other, you look like you try to stay away from each other but you always seem to drift closer together, and right now, you're standing very close…what brings you to deny it?"

Jessica and Reigme side stepped away from each other.

"The truth will not be denied." Jessica whispered. Kentara smiled and shot her a glance.

"No, it won't…now about your room. "The room was barley big enough for the single bed that filled all four corners. "Please don't be mad, but there is no other place for you to sleep, and the streets are dangerous at night. The guards are twisted with lust and their love of torture. That is why everyone has a front room. When they change shifts at night, they enter, sleep for a few hours then leave. They are only crazed when they are out and alone with their thoughts.

Reigme sighed. "So you're saying they are the exact opposite of you?"

Kentara sighed. "More-so than you know. We Torek hate crowds which is why we are the warriors, battle fields are at first crowded beyond imagine- "

"And the extra legs give you more power."

Kentara nodded. "Umm…yeah, but as I was saying, The Reyuke can't stand to be alone and look for someone to be with which is why most of them are whores. They are usually the third wave in a battle when there are few enemies left and we Torek have calmed down."

Jessica smirked. "So in battle instead of fighting they try to talk?"

Kentara didn't smile. "Exactly."

The smile dropped off of Jessica's face. "Oh…" Kentara led them though the tiny house. When they left the first room they expected to find the other rooms bigger. They couldn't be more wrong. The kitchen was the first room. The counters were stained red and the large wooden icebox leaked water all over the dirt floor. The walls were scrap planks. There were 2 doors, one on each side of the kitchen. They went right and into a slightly bigger room with a large bed and several well kept spears and 2 hand crafted silver swords as long as Reigme was tall.

Jessica looked around. "You know, I haven't seen a single window in any of the houses…is there a reason?" Kentara rolled her eyes. "We don't like others in our business, and then there's the night guard problem." Jessica nodded.

Kentara shuddered. "Okay, and now to the last room."

Jessica caught herself glance at Reigme who was watching Kentara. She looked away. Kentara smiled and backtracked into the kitchen, then paused before the door. "And here is where you will sleep." She took a deep breath then opened the door.

"How did you get the bed in here?" Reigme stuttered. Jessica barley kept from asking at the same time. There were no weapons or anything else for that matter and for good reason. The walls hugged the bed with no room to spare. There was no walking into the room because the bed sat right in front of them, and barely big enough for one person to sleep comfortably or 2 people that slept on their side close together. Jessica stared at the ground.

"Well…th-thank you for giving us a place to stay for the night."

Kentara smiled and shook her head. "You know too little to be out on you own. Reigme glanced at Jessica who stared angrily at the floor.

"Thanks Kentara." Reigme whispered.

Kentara smiled you should probably rest. You've been up all night. "I'll come for you later when my shift is complete, but first, I want you to meet Galier. His shift is always at night, but he's not like the others. He should be up shortly. I leave at dawn and come home at noon. I think you three will get along well as long as you do what he asks of you."

Jessica and Reigme nodded. Kentara sighed. "I hate to have so many rules. Just try to make yourself at home." She smiled and turned and went to her room shutting the door behind her.

Jessica looked into the room and at the bed. She was tired but everything was so new and strange she kept awake. She slowly crawled across the bed to the far side. Reigme couldn't help but watch her. He felt his stomach lurch with excitement, but tried to force his thoughts away. He quickly turned around to face the other direction. Jessica paused to stare at the tiny crack between the bed and the wall then collapsed onto the uncomfortable bed. "It's gonna be a long night." She stared up at the ceiling boards.

Reigme blushed hard trying to focus his attention on anything else. Jessica sighed. "Guess what the day after tomorrow is." Reigme glanced at her. "I, I don't know…July…13th?" Jessica smiled. "You mean you don't know what day it is?" Reigme shook his head. "I can't really concentrate right now…"

Jessica sighed. "Then forget it…it doesn't matter anymore…"

Reigme sighed and slipped onto the bed shutting the door behind him. Jessica was staring at the wall and away from him…again. "Let me think…July 13th…don't worry it'll come to me…" Jessica shrugged. "No, just forget it…it doesn't matter…"She felt tears begin to well in her eyes.

("What is it that makes me feel this way? Why do I get so emotional over something so stupid?")She asked herself. ("There is no reason to feel this way.") She could feel his eyes on her.

"You know…" He started. "You used to be happy all the time. Why did you become so sad?" Jessica shrugged helplessly when nothing came to mind. "I-I don't know…I just…" she couldn't think of anything to say, and the room was becoming gloomy.

Reigme sighed. "If-if you need anything…anything at all...just…just tell me okay? No worries alright?" Jessica slowly sat up, her golden blond hair trailed over the bed, falling over her shoulders. "Why?" She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. "I have ignored you, tried to push you away…Why are you so nice to me?" She could feel the tears welling behind her eyes. She tried to force them away and trade her sadness with anger, and even became furious with herself for crying in front of him. She was on the verge of a breakdown. She felt her anger begin to fade into sadness and more tears form. Reigme saw the pain in her eyes.

"I can't help it…I think that's just the way you are…" Jessica frowned

"What does that mean?"

Reigme shrugged. "I feel kina dumb saying this, but I can't help but think that you don't want to be close to anyone…every time I look into your eyes I see defiance…like you want a friend…but you don't want to give in…" Jessica grit her teeth but knew it was too late he was reading her like an open book, and there was nothing she could do about it. She buried her face in her lap and the tears fell hard. Reigme swallowed. "Jess…I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to make you-I…" The tears came harder still as she gripped the rough quilt above her head, squeezing hard as the sadness wracked her body.

"Jess? Are-are you okay?" She squeezed the quilt harder as she tried to fight back the tears. She could feel herself breaking down. After nearly 16 years of being strong, she was finally losing herself.

As she felt another wave of sadness come, she re-gripped the quilt along with a fistful of his pants leg and squeezed hard. Reigme smiled sadly and moved closer. "Please don't cry…this isn't you."

She squeezed harder as she tried to control the sobs. "I-I can't help it-"She choked out between sobs. "I-I'm falling apart." Reigme slid his fingers through her hair and over her shuddering back, pulling her into his lap. "Please…don't let me go." She whimpered." I don't mean to be this way…but-but this is how I am."

Reigme held her tightly. "It's okay, I won't let go no matter what."

Reigme heard Galier stir, and Kentara mumble something to him, but that was all. They both stayed away the rest of the morning. Jessica and Reigme laid together beneath the blankets, his forehead to hers. One arm held her close, the other hand in her long hair.

Jessica slowly woke and tried to stretch but found Reigme's strong arms holding her tightly. A sick feeling gripped her stomach as the nights events reoccurred in her mind.

She lay motionless, staring at his face. She liked the feeling of comfort he gave with just his arms around her, but it made her sick to have someone so close to her. She wanted to pull away, but didn't want him to let her go. She sighed and kissed his forehead as she pulled away. A smile flicked over Reigme's lips and disappeared before she saw it. Jessica slowly crawled over him.

"I'm sorry I'm like this…" She turned and stared at him from the hall way. He rolled onto his back and stretched then relaxed with one hand tucked behind his head and the other scratched at his stomach then stopped moving. Jessica smiled and blushed. She couldn't seem to pull herself away. She sat on the bed beside him and ran her fingers through his soft brown hair and the side of his face. She slowly leaned closer and kissed his cheek catching the corner of his lips. She blushed furiously but ran her hand through his hair then down the side of his face to his lips. Reigme fought to keep control of him-self. Jessica sighed then pulled her hand back. She stood and slipped out the door with her fingers to her lips. If she looked at him again she would go back again, and she knew he would be awake soon.

She found A Torek in the front room. The lion part was lying on its stomach but the human part was scrubbing the stain from his spear. He was tanned very dark and his dark brown hair was pulled up in a long, high ponytail with a thick loose braid over each shoulder. His eyes were just as wild as Kentara's but held as much kindness as harshness. His ears perked as she entered.

"Kentara has told me much of you and your…felrah."

Jessica blushed. "No, it-it's not like that, we're well…we're just friends…"

He smirked. "We must have much, much better hearing than your kind. I heard what you said last night, this morning after and also before you- oh please forgive me I forgot to tell you who I am-"

Jessica gasped. "You were eaves dropping!" Galier shook his head. "No, and I'm sure other Torek heard you next-door. It's not that you were loud; it's that we have a good sense of hearing, and I could smell your tears as well. But as I was saying, I am Galier, warrior of Leora, and you are?"

Jessica sighed. "My name is Jessica, and the other guy is Reigme."

Galier slowly looked up giving Jessica a good look at his face. He was unbelievably hot, and his fangs were twice as long as Kentara's. He smiled at her reaction. "Is there a problem?"

Jessica stuttered and looked away. "Well it's-I, well" She stuttered. Galier smiled. "I almost had the same reaction to you, but, I have learned to keep my feelings under control…If you want, I could teach you." Jessica blushed.

"I would love that more than anything."

Galier smirked. "From what I heard last night, that's not true."

Jessica blushed harder. "Please, I don't want him to know I feel so strongly for him…It makes me sick knowing someone is so close to me…its not that I don't want him, it's that I won't allow myself to give in to him, anything or anyone…"

Galier's ears flattened against his head, and he glanced at the door behind her then looked her dead in the eyes. Jessica stared back only a moment then quickly looked away. Galier sighed.

"You won't be so easy to teach…why won't you hold the stare? Do I make you uncomfortable? Come, sit in front of me."

Jessica slowly did as she was told, sitting with her legs at her side, with her hands tightly clasped in her lap, staring at the ground. Galier ran his hand down the side of her face then lifted her chin and looked her in the eye. "What brings you to be this way? You are without trust…you won't let anyone near you…you can't make it alone you know…"

Jessica clenched her teeth as defiance washed over her and she jerked her head away. "I'll make it no matter what." She growled.

Galier smiled mischievously. "And such a temper, you are definitely a piece of work…I bet you love working hard. You seem like the kind of person that gives either your all or nothing." Jessica frowned. Galier smirked. "I'm right aren't I?"

Jessica glared at the floor. "Don't act like you know me…" Galier sighed. "And easily offended too, you're an open flame aren't you?" Jessica smiled at his observation. "You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Galier chuckled. "How do you feel about learning to use that sword of yours?"

Jessica's eyes immediately lit up. "More than anything!"

Galier chuckled and shook his head. Jessica blushed again. "Would you stop that?" Galier only laughed harder.

"Okay, okay, but first, Reigme needs to come out so we can match him to a weapon. C'mon Reigme I know you're listening."

Jessica cast a dirty look to Galier who only shrugged. Reigme slowly pushed open the door.

"Fine…" He could only stare at Galier. Galier frowned.

"I think you would do well with a sword as well…"

Reigme shrugged and cast a glance at Jessica, then back to Galier. Jessica barley caught his glance and smiled sadly. Something was happening between them she couldn't help but hate. Disgust washed over her making her sick. Galier's ears perked and his eyes darted in her direction looking her over thoroughly.

"Jess? Are you…" Realization struck him hard and even caused him to flinch. "I see…" His attitude completely changed from all knowing to rough and annoyed like they had shrunk into 5 year olds.

"First we eat, then, your training will begin. Wait here."

He disappeared into the kitchen. Jessica and Reigme stood in awkward silence glancing at each other every now and then. After what seemed an eternity Galier returned with an exhausted look on his face. "Eat up." He grumbled as he passed out plates of roasted meat smothered in sauce, except for his which was almost completely raw. Galier immediately dug into what looked like a bird, tearing at its flesh. Reigme watched him with disgust but curiosity took over keeping his eyes glued to the wild feast. Jessica ripped a leg off of the bird and held it to her nose. It smelled of honey and roasted meat, laced with herbs. She slowly took a bite and smiled.

"Wow…" was all she could say as she began to tear at the meat. Reigme stared at her in confusion. She ate like she was starving…the same way Galier was. He shrugged and ripped off a leg his teeth sunk into the meat and he found himself tearing at the meat himself. It didn't take long for the food to disappear; Galier slowly got to his feet and went back to the kitchen returning with three wooden cups filled with purple liquid. Jessica glanced into the cup.

"So what is it?" Galier nearly choked.

"What, this wretched crap? Well its supposed to keep you healthy…I suppose it works, but its just Alican and Roke, which is an herb, and I suppose you don't know what you ate either."

They shook their heads in unison wondering whether or not they should ever eat again.

Galier sighed. "It's a Gimsfel. When they are still live they are light green beautiful birds that live in enormous flocks and eat the other creatures of the woods, they are fierce and formidable prey, and I will give them that. The female are dark green like pine needles in mid summer, with twice the temper of the male and much, much larger. What you just ate were about nine months, almost a year." Jessica frowned.

"No you're wrong they were just babies…and there are only 4 months, why do you say nine?"

Galier looked as if he might fall over.

"Four?! Are you serious? How many days are in your year?"

Reigme glanced at Jessica. "About sixty…"

Galier stammered. "You're going to tell me there are sixty days in your year when there are 600 in ours? Jessica nearly collapsed at the outrageous news.

"You can't be serious…" Galier shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be? It is you that are strange…what could be done in sixty days? What could you accomplish in such short seasons?" Jessica shook her head and chugged the vile drink. Galier, and Reigme did the same.


End file.
